Byzanthium - Economy
The Economy branch is responisble for acquiring all possible recourses. They will collect as many items as possible to deposit in the Imperial Treasury building. These items then are redistributed by the Senate for use for the other branches. Promotion in Economy branch doesn't mean an expansion of responsibilities, but rather a change. Promotions and demotions are easier than in any other branch, because of changing needs in what kind of materials are needed. Tiers Farmer Farmers are responsible for the collection of all items found in typical farms. They will harvest all fields of crops, sugar canes, cacti, melons, pumpkins, carrots and potatoes. Next to that, they replant the farmed items, to make sure that there will always be food and other farmed items in plenty. Next to this, farmers also manage for the stock of animals of Byzanthium. They will keep an eye on the amount of animals, will shave sheep and milk cows, will slaughter cows, pigs and chicken for meat, gather eggs from chickens and replace any dead animal. Farmers are responsible for food and several items. Digger Diggers collect all items that typically are dug out. These items include dirt, sand and clay. In this way, diggers are responsible for the recourses needed to build Byzanthine roofs. Lumberjack A lumberjack cuts down trees and removes any remaining leaves. They take care of the forest surrounding Byzanthium by cutting down trees and planting any sapling they might find. Lumberjacks are responsible for collecting wood and maintaining forests. Miner Miners form the backbone of Byzanthine recourse gathering. They collect the most needed items for the Empire. At first, they collect stone. Since every building in the empire is build with stone, it is the job of the miners to provide as many stone as possible. Next to this, they collect coal. Coal is needed for both melting cobblestone into usable stone. Coal is also used in melting ores to ingots. Ore collection is also a task of the miners. They will try to locate as much ore as possible for use in crafting items. Collector A collector has 2 major jobs to do. First, they collect all types of recourses, combining the jobs of Farmer, DIgger, Lumberjack and Miner into one. Next to this, Collectors are responsible for promotions. Via this, they control who needs to collect what type of recourses. The required amount of each recourse is determined by the Senate, whose orders are followed by the Collectors. Promotion to Collector is only possible by either an Imperial or a Senatorial decree. Branch building Treasury This is the place with the Byzanthine Faction chests. Here all members can deposit items which are usable for the greater benefit of the Faction. The Senate will decide how to redistribute the recourses, how much will go to each branch. Tavern The Tavern is intended as a first house for free men that are yet to become a citizen. All Byzanthine members without civil right belonging to the Economy branch will reside here, until such time comes that they are granted civil rights and as such the permission to build their own house. Farmland Villa The Farmland Villa is the Headquarters of the Economy Branch. Here the Collectors and Senators will announce the requested recourses and who is to acquire what. Collectors will also meet in this house. Category:Byzanthium - Professions